1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal with a broadcasting receiving function, and more particularly, to a method of storing broadcasting programs in a mobile communication terminal and a mobile communication terminal using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal with a broadcasting receiving function according to the related art will be described as follows.
The mobile communication terminal according to the related art performs the recording of a broadcasting program received at a specific time when a user selects a recording function. The recording function may be set before the reception of the broadcasting program to be recorded or during the reception of the broadcasting program.
In order to view the recorded broadcasting program, the user stops playing the broadcasting program currently being received and then manipulate keys to play the recorded broadcasting program.
That is, according to the related art, in order to view the recorded broadcasting program, the user must stop the presently receiving broadcasting program and select the stored program using complicated key/menu manipulation, which is complicated and inconvenient to the user.
Moreover, according to the related art, when recording the broadcasting program, how to use a memory space to efficiently store and to easily search the recorded broadcasting program is never considered.